


Blue Jeans

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hated John's tight, dark blue jeans. Especially if John was leaning on a desk or whatever else was near, legs casually parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

Rodney hated John's tight, dark blue jeans.

Well, not the jeans themselves but any occasion that John wore them. At least in Rodney's presence. Especially if John was leaning on a desk or whatever else was near, legs casually parted.

Rodney could only assume John did it to drive him crazy, because it couldn't be coincidence that whenever John wore those jeans he stood, sat, and walked so that it presented his dick in the best possible way.

Which was clearly visible beneath the denim, large enough that it gave the impression he was just getting hard, and all in all making Rodney want to drop down on his knees and open his mouth in offer, invitation, and plea.

Thankfully, Rodney had enough self-control not to fall for the siren that was John Sheppard's cock.

Most of the time at least. There was the one time when he'd shoved John in the next supply closet to go down on him. Or the time in the lab, which had ended up in a failed simulation and ruined keyboard. And there was the evening where Rodney _had_ dropped down on his knees, but they'd planned to have sex anyway so it didn't count.

"Rooooodneeeey," John wheedled now.

"Busy," Rodney said, not turning. He'd had the foresight to keep his eyes on the screen the moment he'd realized what John was wearing.

"You're not even doing anything," John said.

"I'm monitoring the progress," Rodney said.

"What will that tell you that you can't see from the results?" John asked.

Rodney's eyes narrowed but he was determined not to give in.

"Are you mad at me?" John asked, sounding suddenly vulnerable.

"Oh, for God's sake," Rodney said, turning around, his gaze inevitable falling directly on John's dick. He quickly looked up to John's face, feeling his face flush.

John arched one eyebrow. Then he pushed his hips forward just a bit.

"I knew it! You're doing this on purpose," Rodney said, pointing at John.

"Doing what?" John asked innocently.

"That," Rodney said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of John's cock.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," John said, coming a bit closer.

"You and your stupid jeans," Rodney said. John opened his mouth, but Rodney stopped him, saying, "If you make a pun about the ATA gene now, I'm going to revoke your rights to enter any of my labs without my express permission."

"Is that why the doors are never locked?" John asked.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"So you don't like my jeans," John said.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Spar with Teyla or watch Ronon kick your marines' ass?" Rodney asked.

"Nope, this is bother-Rodney time. I even dressed for the occasion," John said.

"Ha! So you _do_ do it on purpose," Rodney said.

"If it bothers you so much, I can stop," John said. "You don't want me to wear them, I won't." Which apparently meant right now.

"John, you can't—" Whatever else Rodney had wanted to say died on his lips when he saw that John had gone commando this time.

"You were saying?" John asked casually as he pushed off his sneakers and stepped out of his jeans, his half-hard cock beckoning Rodney to suck it.

Rodney was completely mesmerized.

"Rodney? I'm up here," John said.

Rodney spared a glance at his face, giving John a look, before giving in to the inevitable.

He dropped to his knees and took John's cock in his hand, licking the crown while his other hand freed his own cock.

John's hands landed on Rodney's head, gently stroking him. "Yeah," he encouraged Rodney.

Rodney simply opened his mouth wide and took as much as he could of John's glorious cock. He started jacking off his own dick and moved back and forth on John's cock, sucking it in, licking and teasing it with his tongue. His hand fondled John's balls.

It had no right to feel this good.

Rodney could hear John panting above him, his hands tightening a bit on Rodney's head, but John still held back.

Rodney didn't want that. If he had no control, John shouldn't either. He moved his hand from his dick to John's ass, pulling slightly and gazing up at John in clear permission.

John groaned. He gently took Rodney's head in his hands and started thrusting into his mouth.

Back and forth, his panting interrupted by moans, John's thrusts became more irregular.

Rodney slid his hand between his ass cheeks to his hole.

John thrust forward, groaning Rodney's name, and came down his throat.

Rodney swallowed greedily. He moved his hand to his cock and finished himself off with a few strokes, even as he sucked on John's softening dick.

Eventually, John pulled away, and they both caught their breath.

Rodney looked up at John's body, seeing the now soft cock resting against John's hairy thighs.

"I should wear jeans more often," John said, still slightly out of breath.

Rodney wasn't sure whether to agree or devise a plan to destroy the jeans forever. He still hated them with a fiery passion.

But he also happened to love the man wearing them.


End file.
